


Vice Versa

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pining, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kim doesn't like the new girl Sabrinia, which is a problem because Trini really likes her.





	Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box.
> 
> A/N: A lot of the plot is borrowed from Goldar's Vice Versa. Scorpina and Raymond are borrowed from Might Morphin Power Rangers. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky are mentioned and were all rangers at one point in the TV show, but they don't actually show up in this fic.

Kim barely manages to keep her feet moving forward as she enters biology. Trini is sitting at her desk and the new girl, Sabrina, is sitting near her. The two are smiling at each other. Sabrina giggles and brushes a hair out of Trini’s face. Trini bites her lips and says something too soft for Kim to hear. Unsure of what to do with the jealousy suddenly coursing through her Kim makes her way to her desk. She turns in her seat, glancing at Trini and Sabrina with a sinking feeling. Why is she suddenly so upset? It’s not like Trini making a new friend will affect their friendship.

Kim forces herself to face the front of the room and ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

When Trini approaches her after class, a grin hidden in her eyes, one she’s struggling to keep off her face Kim forces herself to smile back as she asks, “Are we still on for tonight?” 

She should be happy that Trini found a new friend. She shouldn’t be suspicious that both of the new girls are befriending her teammates, should she?

“Would you mind if Sabrina came and studied with us?”

“It’s your house,” Kim reminds, even as Sabrina finishes packing her bag, ties her black hair into a ponytail, then heads their way. As she walks past she trails her fingers across Trini’s shoulders. Trini gives her a smile. Sabrina smirks as she walked out the door. Kim blows out a breath. “Okay. So flirting? That was totally flirting.”

Trini presses her lips together and ducks her head smiling, before glancing at the door. She turns towards Kim eyes bright, “She’s pretty and smart.”

Kim smiles through the cold feeling that washes over her. Trini likes Sabrina. Trini wants to date Sabrina and Kim isn’t even on her radar as more than a friend. Kim forces her frustration down, reminding herself that until this moment she didn’t realize she was interested in Trini as more than a friend. 

“What am I saying?” Trini stresses. “This is a disaster!”

“I’m pretty sure a cute girl realizing you’re amazing isn’t a disaster,” Kim counters, attempting to be supportive. She can be supportive, she tries telling herself.

“Right,” Trini grumbles. “What happens when my parents find out?”

“There will be three of us, studying at your house. Don’t flirt too much and they won’t figure it out.”

“My mom always assumes the worst,” Trini sighs as they head out of the classroom and start down the hall.

“She’ll think you’re in a threesome because we’re studying for the biology test?” Kim teases.

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Trini grumbles as she starts to turn a corner, but pauses and then rushes up the hall. Kim follows, realizing quickly where Trini is heading.

Tommy Oliver is leaning against the door of a classroom that is usually empty this period. She brightens and greets them as they approach. They greet her back and Kim asks, “What’s going on?”

“Aw man,” Tommy shakes her head sympathetically. Her long dark hair falls forward as Tommy sighs and looks down towards her feet, before she shrugs and looks back at them. She takes a short firm breath before telling them. “Zack’s having an anxiety attack about not being able to leave till eighth period and Jason’s being supportive and I’m watching the door so no one goes in there and upsets him anymore than he’s already upset.”

“He was trying to leave early again,” Kim guesses.

“His mom is probably having a bad day.” Trini frowns.

Tommy nods her agreement as she steps aside so they can get past her. As Trini pushes her way into the room Kim pauses to look at Tommy. “Did you ask Jason to the dance yet?”

Tommy brightens and grins. Kim nods and reaches up to pat her shoulder. “Have a dress yet?”

Tommy shrugs.

“You’re not waiting till the last moment, I’ll try and talk Trini into us all looking this weekend.”

“Thanks Kim.” Tommy grins.

Kim grins back, then turns to take in Zack. He’s hugging Trini tightly. Jason shrugs looking lost. Trini gives her a pleading look. Kim glances at her watch, they really need to head to class, they’re probably all going to be late. Still, she kneels down and wraps her arms around Zack.

“Jason and you have the same class together next period, right?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Zack admits.

“Okay, so go to class. Billy and I have study hall last period, we could leave early and go check on her. Has she text recently?”

“I don’t…” Zack starts.

“Billy’s not here,” Kim reminds. “And I still know he’ll say yes. You know you can’t miss anymore school.”

“You promised her right, your mom?” Trini points out.

Zack sighs, sits back and wipes his face. Kim pulls a pack of tissues from her backpack and hands them over. Zack blows out a slow breath as he takes them from her. He opens his mouth, then shakes his head. “Okay. I promised.”

Kim barely makes it to class on time, but manages to catch Billy after and tell him the plan. He agrees. Thankfully, the school has been lenient on students leaving during their study periods, even more so after Rita’s attack, mostly because a lot of them are helping with rebuilding. Kim’s pretty sure Billy’s always had the ability to leave during his free period, the school prefers he do his experiments at home.

Kim listens to Billy tell her about what he’s been working on in his drafting class as she drives them to Zack’s place. When they stop at the one stop light on the way she realizes what he’s been telling her. “Wait, you’re going to take that beat up old junker car you just got and make if fly?”

“If my designs are right,” Billy agrees. “I’m thinking of calling it the Radbug.”

Kim laughs, something about it is so very Billy. “That’s incredible! We’re so helping you get your driver’s license this summer.”

“I’m still thinking about that,” Billy tells her.

“I’m going to try and talk you into it.”

“We might have to talk my mom into it,” Billy elaborates.

“She worries about you,” Kim nods. “Are you going to the dance with anyone?”

“Laura asked me.”

“Your lab partner?” Kim attempts to clarify.

“Yeah,” Billy nods, before inquiring. “Have you asked Trini?”

Kim stills. She’d been oblivious and Billy saw what she hadn’t realized?

“Was I reading that wrong?” Billy asks.

Kim shakes her head mournfully. “I just figured it out.”

Billy shakes his head. “I don’t…”

The light turns green and Kim sighs as they get on their way again. “I’m pretty sure the new girl, Sabrina, is going to ask Trini. They seemed pretty close in Biology and I didn’t realize I was interested in Trini until I saw Sabrina flirting with her.”

“Maybe you should tell Trini how you feel,” Billy suggests.

“Cause that worked out so well for me last time,” Kim mutters under her breath.

“What?”

Kim sighs. “I have a bad habit of not realizing I’m into someone until they’re into someone else.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kim thanks him as she pulls into the Taylor’s driveway. The door is unlocked and Mrs. Taylor called out to Zack that it's too early to be home. 

“It’s Kim and Billy,” Kim calls out as they walk down to her room. “We didn’t want to be loud in case you were sleeping.”

“I slept earlier,” she tells them as she tries to sit up. Kim rushes to help. When she settles she continues slowly, sounding tired. “My aide came by after Zack left and insisted it was bath day. I was tired and he can quit worrying. All he does is worry!”

“He stayed in all his classes,” Billy tells her.

She nods, smiling. “You’re good friends.”

“We stopped and got donuts on the way,” Billy offers as he holds up the bag.

Mrs. Taylor grins. She’s nearly finished eating her second donut when Zack comes pounding in. “What did they say?”

Mrs. Taylor glances at both Kim and Billy, before she raises her eyebrows at Zack, then wrinkles her nose. 

“Come on, what did they say?” Zack stresses.

“I’m too healthy,” she tells him.

All the tensions goes out of Zack as he rushes forward to hug her laughing.

“What just happened?” Kim asks.

“She was getting evaluated for hospice,” Zack reveals.

“You didn’t say anything,” Kim manages.

Zack hugs his mom tighter, burying his face against her shoulder.

“Tell your friends when you’re hurting,” his mom advises as she holds him close.

“I tried. It was too hard,” Zack tells her, voice choking. 

They visit for a few moments longer, then let Zack and his mom settle in for the night. As Kim is driving Billy home he tells her cautiously, “I think it’s weird we suddenly have two new students.”

“What?” Kim frowns.

“We haven’t had any new students in over a year, Trini was the last one. We defeat Rita and suddenly, partway into the year there are two new students,” Billy clarifies.

“And they’re both into our friends,” Kim finishes, then shakes her head. “I don’t know if I can be objective about this.”

Billy stares out the window for a moment before he glances over at her. “I don’t want to be right about this.”

“Hey, we all like Tommy. And Tommy evil? I mean she’s brilliant at martial arts, but I think the only reason she makes it to any class on time is because Jason walks her to them,” Kim points out. “I don’t really know anything about Sabrina.”

“Except you think she’s going to ask Trini to the dance,” Billy reminds.

“And she’s been invited to Trini and my study session.”

Billy nods, then goes back to looking out the window, obviously considering what she just said.

“No,” she tells him.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I can’t spy on Sabrina knowing I like Trini,” Kim shakes her head. “I’ll just feel like I’m being paranoid and then I’ll do something stupid. I’d rather be friends with Trini than do something to make her hate me.” 

Her own words weigh on her during the study session with Trini and Sabrina. She’s worried she’ll be stilted and awkward. She tries to concentrate on the flashcards she and Trini had worked on earlier in the week, then relaxes when she realizes that Trini’s mom is going to interject herself. Kim isn’t sure if she wants to encourage her for curiosities sake or discourage her as she notices Trini’s growing annoyance. Trini shifts in her chair. “Mom stop.”

“I’m just trying to get to know your friends.”

“And we’re trying to study,” Trini grumbles.

“How else am I supposed to know what my daughter is up to?”

Trini goes back to studying her textbook with a pained look. Kim sets her flashcards down and turns towards June. “Can Tommy and I borrow Trini Sunday afternoon?”

June frowns as she considers the request. “For what?”

“Shopping,” Kim smiles, leaving off the part where it’s dresses for the upcoming dance.

“Maybe I can come?” Sabrina suggests.

“Of course,” Kim manages, trying not to grit her teeth. Trini bites her lip and gives her a hopeful look. Kim smiles back encouragingly.

“I could use some new jeans,” Trini put in neutrality.

“That dance is coming up,” June says slowly, before she brightens and turns towards Trini. “Are you dress shopping? Did you ask a boy to the dance? Did a boy ask you? Who are you going to the dance with?”

Trini blinks, then leans back in her chair with a bored expression. She glances away as June’s gaze continues to be intent. Kim bites her lip. Trini’s angry. Attempting to smooth things over Kim tempers, “The three of us were thinking about just hanging out. Not having a date, just having fun with our friends.”

“You’re going stag?” June asks eyebrows raising.

“Mom,” Trini grumbles. “I’m not sure anyone calls it that anymore.”

“I haven’t been to many dances and was nervous about going with someone I haven’t gotten to know. Trini and Kim have been introducing me around and I think they offered to make me more comfortable,” Sabrina puts with an encouraging smile.

“Oh,” June says, before adding. “It’s still be more fun with a date and I’d love to get pictures of Trini with a boy.”

“I don’t have a date,” Trini points out through gritted teeth.

“Well maybe if you asked,” June teases.

“May we go on Sunday, please?” Kim asks again, trying to change the subject.

June knocks on the table thoughtfully before she tells Trini. “Find a date. I’ll leave you to study.”

Trini’s grumbling about the encounter to Raymond when Kim approaches with her lunch tray. She sits next to them as Raymond offers, “Just go with me.”

Trini drops her banana back onto her tray. “You’re going with your boyfriend.”

“So I’ll take you, Rocky will take Sabrina, your mom will shut up and we’ll all have fun. Problem solved.” Raymond shrugs.

“You wanted to go with your boyfriend,” Trini reminds him.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Raymond protests, before he raises his eyebrows at Kim and points to his hair. She takes in the bun he’s put his dark curly hair into and nods with a grin. Raymond grins as Kim takes a bite of her sandwich.

Trini huffs, crosses her arms and glares.

Raymond turns towards Trini, who gives him an annoyed look. Raymond attempts to protest, “He’s just a cute guy I hang out with a lot…and occasionally make out with?”

“Dating, he’s the guy you’re dating,” Trini glares.

“Occasionally,” Raymond concedes. “Besides he’s into his best friend and I’m pretty sure Adam is into him, or they’re both into Aisha. I can never tell. Maybe we can get Aisha and Adam at the dance too. That’d be fun.”

“You’re not bothered that the guy you’re dating is into someone else?” Kim asks, trying not to feel left out from their dance plans. She’d thought her, Trini, and Sabrina going as a group was a good compromise that wouldn’t make Trini’s mom suspicious. Instead she might just be left out.

“Rocky’s cute and smart,” Raymond says slowly in a considering tone. “He’s just clueless sometimes? Like Tommy Oliver level clueless.”

Trini picks her banana back up and starts peeling it. Kim frowns at Trini, who just shrugs. “He’s not wrong. They’re both awesome, they just sometimes don’t use common sense.”

“Maybe Kim would take Aisha to the dance?” Raymond hints, smiling at her.

Trini rolls her eyes. “I told you she’s straight. Ask her to take Adam. He’s adorable and bi and might actually make heart eyes at you. Do you think we could talk Zack into taking Aisha?”

Kim blinks slowly as they turn to her. She’s not sure how to answer. She’s still stuck on the thought that Trini thinks she’s straight. 

Zack joins them. “Ask me to do what?” 

“Take my friend Aisha to the dance,” Raymond answers.

“Sarah Diaz was going to ask him,” Kim manages as her brain re-engages.

“Sarah Diaz?” Zack asks. “She’s a star volleyball player, why would she ask me?”

“Cause you’re cute?” Trini tells him.

“Or course I’m cute,” Zack grins, then pauses to shake his head. “You guys are going to make me go to the dance.” 

“No,” Kim smirks. “Your mom will make you.”

“Low blow Kim,” Zack wrinkles his nose.

“We’ll take tons of pictures and she’ll love it,” Kim points out.

Zack opens his mouth.

“Where is the lie?” Trini insists as she pokes him.

“What’s Aisha like?” Zack asks.

“Awesome,” Raymond tells him.

“Adorable,” Trini puts in.

Zack looks at her as he picks up his sandwich. Kim shrugs. “I’m looking forward to meeting her?”

The rest of lunch is spent texting Rocky, Adam, and Aisha and getting them on board with the plan. Sabrina joins them towards the end of lunch and agrees to take Rocky. Trini spends the rest of the day convincing the rest of the team they should meet at the pit after school, she’s upset and wants to take it out on fake putties.

Kim realizes the problem as soon as they step onto the ship. She’s not going to be able to morph. She can feel her connection to the morphing grid, it’s there, but it feels out of her reach. The only one of them that can manage to morph is Billy, but he can’t hold it for very long. Trini assumes it’s her. “I don’t need to morph to beat up some putties. I’ll probably feel better after.”

Kim know it’s not Trini, she’s knows it’s her fault. She’s wondering if they’d be better off without her, maybe Tommy could step into her spot on the team. Jason claps her on the back and tells her in a low tone, “If you need to talk later, we will.”

She nods, then forces herself to help Trini take down as many putties as they can manage. It’s not until Trini decides she’s done, is laying down on the floor of the pit and catching her breath that Kim realizes that they’re alone. She’d realized the guys were making excuses and leaving, but then Alpha shuts down the program, waves at her and walks away muttering about not understanding teenage hormones. Kim looks down at Trini. They’ve been given the opportunity to talk. She can fix this. Kim knows she should. She lays down next to Trini, heart aching as Trini snuggles in close. How can she tell Trini?

“You really like Sabrina?” she asks instead. Why did she ask that?

Trini grins against her shoulder.

Kim glances down at her, then teases, “Are you blushing?”

Trini laughs and Kim tries to ignore the way it makes every part of her ache. She tries to ignore that ache as they get up and brush each other off. They say their goodbyes to Zordon and Alpha before heading out to her car. As she drives to Trini’s house Trini looks out the window, then with a sigh asks, “Are you angry we talked you into take Adam to the dance?”

“Why would I be angry about that? We’ve turned our small group into a bigger group and we’re going to have fun.”

Trini glances at her. “You’re upset about something.”

Kim chews on her lips, not sure what to say.

“Kim?”

“I’m just not sure I’m ready to talk to you about it yet.”

“Did I do something?” Trini stresses.

“No, you’re my best friend,” Kim rushes to reassure. “I just, I haven’t figure it out myself yet, what I’m…it’s, I don’t know yet, okay?”

Trini nods and agrees to give her time to sort thing out. After she drops Trini off she heads over to Jason’s house. He takes one look at her and sighs, “You didn’t tell her?”

Kim drops into the chair by his desk and glances at the open bedroom door before she groans, “What’s the point?”

“You guys could go the dance together?” Jason points out as he sits on his bed.

“I’m already taking Adam.”

“Who’s Adam?”

Kim shrugs.

“So instead of going with Trini you’re going to take a guy you’ve never met?” Jason ask skeptically.

“First off Trini wants to go with Sabrina, but Trini’s mom is insisting she go with a boy so Trini is going with Raymond and Sabrina is going to take Raymond’s maybe boyfriend Rocky. I’m taking Adam who may or not be into Rocky or Aisha, so Zack’s taking Aisha.”

Jason stares at her a moment before he says slowly, “I’m glad I’m dating Tommy.”

“You mean you’re glad Tommy took one look at you and decided she wanted to date you?”

“That too,” Jason concedes with a laugh.

Kim nods as she pulls out her phone and starts texting with Tommy and Trini about meeting on Sunday. She sends Raymond a text too so she can get Aisha’s number and invite her. Stone Canyon isn’t too far from Angel Grove. She frowns at Trini’s reply.

“What?” Jason asks.

“I don’t have Sabrina’s number, but Trini doesn’t either.” Kim wrinkles her nose, not liking the suspicious feeling in her gut. She glances up at Jason.

He makes a motion for her to continue.

Kim sighs. “Billy was pointing out that it’s weird we got two new girls at school right after Rita’s attack.”

She glances at the bedroom door and leans back to make sure no one is near it.

“Tommy moved here the day before.”

“And I can’t see her being evil,” Kim agrees. “But it’s not fair for me to suspect Sabrina either.”

“Because you want to be the one flirting with Trini?” Jason encourages.

Kim starts to agree, then pauses and sighs, “I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“So we check out Sabrina discreetly and try not to let them be alone together until we know for sure,” Jason suggests.

“What do we tell Trini?” Kim frowns.

Jason considers this for a moment. “That’s Billy’s usually right about things? That it is suspicious? And we be fair about it, until we know for sure none of us are alone with Tommy either.”

Trini isn’t happy. She crosses her arms and glowers. 

“He said Tommy too so you know, don’t kill him?” Zack attempts as he bumps her shoulder.

She turns towards Kim. “And you?”

Kim sighs, “Look I tried to be objective about this, but none of us have her number, none of us knows where she lives. I can’t even find her Facebook. I looked.”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend,” Trini grumbles.

“We said Tommy too,” Jason points out.

“I’m sorry?” Billy offers.

“So what? We’re saying that every villainess that comes to Angel Grove just finds me and gets handsy?” Trini glares. “I can’t have a cute girl flirt with me, can’t go to a school dance, without it turning into a nightmare?”

“We’re just being cautious,” Jason tries. “Especially since we’re having trouble morphing.”

Trini shakes her head.

“We’re looking at Tommy too,” Billy tries again.

“No one actually suspects Tommy of being evil,” Trini tells them as she gathers up her bag and starts heading towards the door. “I expect this paranoid level of scrutiny from my mom, I don’t want it from the people I thought were my friends.”

Jason starts to follow her, but both Kim and Zack stop him.

“Give her time to cool down,” Kim advises.

Kim waits until that night to send Trini an apology via text. Trini thanks her, but says she doesn’t feel like talking. Kim’s grateful when she gets a call the next morning.

“Sabrina wants me to show her the park, would you go hiking with us?” Trini says sounding slightly irritated.

This is going to hurt, watching them flirt.

“I’m there, what time?” Kim promises.

Sabrina is not happy when she sees Kim show up. “What is she doing here?”

“Kim’s my best friend,” Trini explains, not sounding happy either. “I just wanted you two to get to know each other.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes and picks a direction. Kim and Trini trudge along attempting to keep up. Kim wrinkles her nose at Trini, who just shrugs. They’re in a secluded part of the part when Sabrina turns to face them. She laughs and is suddenly not wearing shorts and a t-shirt anymore, but a red corset with gold armor that covers her breasts, left arm, left leg, and bottom half of her right leg. She’s holds a sword aloft in her right hand. Kim suddenly finds herself tied to a tree next to Trini.

“I thought I’d needed you to find out what happened to Rita, but you humans like your phones too much. So many pictures and video that captured what you did to my mistress will make her easy to find. Presenting her with two rangers, that’s just a bonus. I think I’m going to like helping her conquer this world.”

Trini screams in anger. Kim tries not to panic as she demands, “Who are you?”

“It’s Scorpina.” Scorpina smirks.

There’s a brief shout and Tommy is suddenly just suddenly rushing up and kicking the sword out of Scorpina’s hand.

“Tommy!” Kim screams as Tommy and Scorpina start fighting. “Run! She’s gonna get herself killed.”

“We need to morph,” Trini hisses at her. “And it’s not me. I’m pissed but I can feel my connection.”

“It’s me,” Kim whispers back.

Trini meets her eyes. “It’s okay. Whatever it is just let it go and let’s kick some ass.”

“I’m really bad at letting thing go,” Kim reminds.

“Then tell me,” Trini reassures. “You can always tell me.”

“Not this. I’ve been an asshole to you.”

“You haven’t,” Trini contradicts.

“I wanted to ask you to the dance,” Kim confesses. “Then you liked Sabrina and I was trying not to be a jerk to her because you liked her and I’m really bad at this.”

“What?” Trini asks, mouth hanging open.

“I’m not straight?” Kim tries.

“You’re telling me we could’ve been making out this whole time instead of me making googly eyes at the new girl who turned out to be evil?” Trini asks frantically, glancing over to where Tommy is still somehow holding her own against Scorpina.

“Yes?” Kim admits, a sudden longing to be making out with Trini instead of tied to a tree filling her. She sags in relief as she feels her power to the morphing grid no longer just out of reach.

Jason, Zack, and Billy rush in already morphed. Tommy defers to the Power Rangers when she sees them, wishes them luck, then runs to safety. Kim and Trini morph as soon as she’s out of sight. Jason cuts the rope holding them in place. They summon their own swords.

“This is just starting,” Scorpina promises before she disappears. 

The five of them look around quickly to make sure there isn’t anyone around and drop their morphs. Trini wraps her arms around Kim and Kim sinks into her embrace gratefully.

“Are you two finally together?” Zack asks.

“Working on it?” Kim says slowly.

“Definitely working on it,” Trini agrees as she presses a kiss to Kim’s cheek. Kim grins.

Billy frowns.

“What?” Trini asks.

“That was Sabrina?” Billy asks.

“It was, though she said her real name is Scorpina,” Kim tells him.

“So Raymond’s boyfriend isn’t going to have an elaborate plan to get to our dance?” Billy attempts to clarify.

“We could ask Sarah?” Kim suggests.

“Or me or Tommy could invite him,” Jason suggests. 

“And then one of you goes by yourself?” Trini asks.

“What if I take him and Aisha?” Zack volunteers.

Kim rolls her eyes and texts Sarah, explaining that Sabrina is now moving before the dance and that leave their group down one. “I happen to know Sarah doesn’t have a date yet, and I don’t think she’ll mind joining our group. It’ll let her flirt with Zack.”

“Is this going to get weird and complicated?” Jason asks.

“I hope not,” Kim sighs, before she leans in and kisses Trini’s cheek. How much more complicated could it get? The dance will be fun, they’ll make some new friends, and Kim will finally get to date a girl she’s interested in. They can face Scorpina and Rita if they have to, but Kim decides she’s not going to worry about that till they show up.


End file.
